Helios and Rini's Secret
by xxHotaruxDenise
Summary: Rini and Helios have been seeing each other in secret. Rini has not told her lover Hotaru. Helios can satisfy Rini in a way that Hotaru can not. So they meet in secret for their wild affair. Very smut.


**Good Enough – By Evanescence **

**Song Fan fiction for Sera Moon pairing Rini/Helios**

**Under your spell again **

**I can't say no to you**

**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hands**

**I can't say no to you**

Helios smiled as like all the other times Rini was waiting for him at their spot at the Cafe' Mesa.

_I am always amazed and in awe when Rini-chan comes back to me. She is still as beautiful as when I first met her when I arrived here._

"Helios-kun." Rini said as she walked over and kissed him softly before she took her seat across from him.

_Her kiss so sweet so gentle it made my heart hammer in my chest . She was my princess even if it was only the few times we met together. She will always be my princess._

"How much longer can we do this Helios-kun before the others find out. Before Hotaru-chan finds out." She whispered her rose pink ponytails covering her pale white skin as they hid her flushed face.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly**

**now I can't let go of this dream**

**I can't breath but I feel**

"Chibi-chan no one has any idea. Come on my koibito lets get out of here." Rini nodded as she stood and Helios took her soft hand in his own pale one.

_So soft like a flower petal. Her hand as it caress' mine so silky soft. I pulled her hand close and kissed the back of it with my soft pink lips. I felt her shiver but not from the chill but from my touch._

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough for you**

"Let's hurry Helios-kun." Rini whispered as they hurried out of the cafe and toward his place a small flat at the edge of town.

_We were like two blurs as we ran. My feet were almost flying across the damp pavement as she held my hand tightly. It always thrilled me when we ran toward our intimate hideaway._

Reaching his flat he nearly dropped his key in his anxiousness to get them inside and safe behind locked doors. As the door locked behind him he immediately pushed her against it and kissed her passionately and a little ruffly.

**Drink up sweet decadence **

**I can't say no to you and I've completely lost myself**

**and I don't mind**

**I can't say no to you**

Rini kissed Helios back and he picked her up and carried her up to his room as his heart raced. She was in his arms again her breast's hardening as he lay her on the bed his impatient hands exploring her body every bit of it.

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely**

**now I can't let go of this dream**

**can't believe that I feel**

_I practically ripped off her clothes and soon she lay naked under me; as my clothes too soon were tossed precariously on the green rug covered floor. My cock stiff as I moved it from her chest and down her stomach soon plunging deep inside of her._

"Helios-kun!" Rini cried out in ecstasy as he plunged deeper and deeper inside of her. His mouth settled on her right breast first and sucked it hungrily. She pushed herself against him, her breast almost all the way in his eager mouth. She felt his tongue encircle her nibble.

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough**

**it's been such a long time coming,**

**but I feel good**

_Moving toward her left breast I teased it a bit; as my lips moved around it till they settled on her nibble and, I bit it lightly causing Chibi-chan to shiver and whisper my name breathlessly._

Helios thrust harder and faster as Rini growled in pleasure. His back arched; as her nails dug deep leaving bloody gashes. He did not mind one bit though. It was almost too much for him to handle; would not be much longer before he released himself inside her.

Her tits bounced as her body reacted to him. The folds of her women hood contracted against his length; her body was almost to it's climax. Her back arched pushing him deeper inside of her.

_I moved towards her lips and kissed them sucking on them my tongue exploring her mouth. I pulled her closer to me then; I rolled so she was on top. She reacts almost instantly; moving up down against my cock. She cried out as her sweet spot is hit. I soon come right after she does; releasing myself inside of her._

Rini collapsed against Helios' chest she looks up into his blue eyes as he plunges once more causing her to come once again. Crying out loud she sucks his neck to keep from screaming once again; her body still contracting against his length.

Soon it was over and Rini rolled off him and started to sit up. He reaches out to her his hands settling on the base of her back.

"I have to go Helios-kun, Hotaru-chan will be home soon and she will want me to be there." Sliding off the bed she picks up her dress and panties and starts to dress.

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall**

**pour real life down on me**

**cause I can't hold on to anything this good**

**enough**

**am I good enough**

**for you to love me too?**

She leans over and kisses Helios pulling him close. He reaches up his hand cupping her right breast, underneath her dress still hard from them making love. "Soon we will do this again." She murmurs as she pushes his hand down and starts to walk away.

She paused and turned back to him her ponytails all askew; pieces of her hair falling out of it's confines. "Helios, I don't know what this is we have but, I enjoy it. We should do it more often."

Then she was gone and Helios was left alone; naked on his now empty bed. Once again wondering if Rini cared anything bout him or, if he was just a boy toy for her, cause Hotaru could not satisfy her in that way.

**So take care what you ask of me**

**cause I can't say no**


End file.
